Undertow
} | info = *Hydroid submerges into a pool of water with a diameter of 7.5 / 11.25 / 15 / 18 meters, becoming invulnerable to all forms of damage and untargetable by enemies. Enemies that wander onto the pool will sink and disappear from sight, taking 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 Finisher damage per second. **Damage is affected by Power Strength and bypasses armor and shields. **Diameter is affected by Power Range. **The relationship between diameter and Power Range is nonlinear. **Undertow uses the following expression when accounting for Power Range: Base Range Power Range }} *Undertow drains 6 / 4 / 3 / 2 energy per second, and will remain active so long as Hydroid has energy. Undertow will end if Hydroid runs out of energy, if a movement key is held, or if deactivated by pressing the ability key again (default ). **Activation energy cost is affected by Power Efficiency, and the channeling energy cost is affected by Power Efficiency and Power Duration. **Energy Siphon is deactivated while Undertow is channeled. *Hydroid's Companion will also be submerged. *The player will be invincible to all damage during the effects of Undertow; however, the player's companion will still be susceptible to explosions. **Aura effects from enemy Eximus (ex. Energy Leech) will apply to Hydroid while he is submerged and nearby Tenno will suffer from the effects of the Eximus unit's aura if they are in range. *Shields will recharge during Undertow. *Enemy bodies will remain hidden until Hydroid emerges from the pool. *Allies cannot damage enemies inside the pool. *Items will hover above the player when vacuumed by Carrier, and will only be picked up when Hydroid emerges from the pool. *Reloading before casting Undertow will not interrupt the action and you will be able to finish reloading while in this state. *If an enemy dies while submerged, it will count as a stealth kill. | augment = |tips = * Undertow will knockdown enemies within range when they sink into the puddle. Activating then deactivating Undertow allows you to set up Ground Finisher attacks with your melee weapon on nearby enemies. * If you see an enemy Eximus walk into the pool, deactivate Undertow and expose them to attacks, as their Auras will remain active while submerged. * When running an Infested Defense (such as an uncontested Dark Sector or Orokin Derelict), stand near the cryopod or a walkway to the cryopod and activate Undertow. Once you've collected several enemies, deactivate Undertow and chain together Area of Effect skills such as Tempest Barrage and Tentacle Swarm. * If you are under heavy fire, activate Undertow to regenerate your shields, as well as health depending on whether your squad has a member with the Rejuvenation aura equipped. * Undertow is useful for gathering large numbers of enemies in one spot for another player to kill them once the ability has ended. |max = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration reduces channeling cost to ~'0.709' energy per second. **Reduces diameter to ~'10.5' meters. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces activation cost to 3.75 energy and channeling cost to 0.5 energy per second. *Maximized Power Range increases diameter to ~'28.46' meters. **Reduces damage to 10 per second. *Maximized Power Strength increases damage to 74.75 per second. **Increases activation cost to 23.25 energy and channeling cost to 3.5 energy per second. |bugs = * At times a miniature Hydroid and his sentinel can be seen on the pool. ** When this bug occurs enemies will begin throwing grenades at the player and will be able to injure the player. ** This bug can also rarely occur on PS4, however instead of appearing tiny you will see Hydroid's head and shoulders clip through the floor at their normal size (only when moving). * Some bosses, such as General Sargas Ruk can be submerged by Undertow, making them invulnerable to outside damage by other players. }} See also * Hydroid de:Kielholen ru:Отлив Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Hydroid Category:Update 13 Category:One-Handed Abilities Category:Channeled Abilities Category:Cannot Use In Air